How We Came Together
by Lily.L.Potter
Summary: I love it! You better love it! It's about this girl who meets James Phelps aka  Fred Weasely  and their life as boyfriend and girlfriend. fyi some people are made up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Emily. I'm 24 years old, have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I live in London, do to the fact that I am the biggest Harry Potter fan ever. I've been a fan since 1997 when the first book came out. I saw the first movie and there he was. When I saw James Phelps, I was in love. No, I'm serious. I felt like he was the only person on the movie screen. Fred became my favorite character straight away. This story takes place in the year 2008, when I first moved to London. I got a job as a secretary for a big director. This story is how James Phelps and I came together.

…

"Miss Oakwood, will you please send this letter to Julie Andrews? I would like her to be in my next film."

"Yes, Mr. Freemond."

I took the letter away from my boss. I sat back down in my chair to put stamps on the envelope.

"Excuse me, miss?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see a tall man with red hair.

"I see the hair dye hasn't come out yet." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Huh? Oh." He said running a hand through his hair. "No, not yet. I'm James Phelps .I believe I have an appointment with Mr. Freemond?"

I set the letter down and checked my computer.

"Yes, I see it James Phelps. But you might have to wait a bit. He is on the phone at the moment." I replied.

"I'm not trying to be rude but are you American?"

I blushed.

"Yes, I am."

"I can hear your accent."

"And I yours."

He grinned

"If you'd have a seat, I can check if Mr. Freemond will take you."

James walked over to a chair and sat down. I put two stamps on the envelope and used the intercom.

*click*

"Mr. Freemond, James Phelps is here to see you." I said into the headset.

"_Send him in."_

*click*

"Mr. Phelps?"

"Yeah?" said James looking up.

"Mr. Freemond will see you now."

He got up and walked to the door that went into my boss's office.

"Hey, what is your name and when you do get off work?"

" Emily Oakwood and 5:30" I said blushing a little.

He grinned and went into the office.

I got up and went over to the little mail slot on the wall. I opened it and put the letter in. As I walked back to my desk , I couldn't help thinking _"Did James Phelps, the guy of my dreams, just ask me out?"_

After filing some papers and doing other work, James walked out of the office.

"5:30 right?" he asked.

"Yeah. May I ask why?"

"If you say yes, I'd like to take you to get some tea."

"Lovely."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He sat in a chair.

"So you're going to just sit and wait until 5:30?"

"Yep."

RING! RING! RING!

"Freemond Office, may I help you? Oh, hello Jess. Okay, I will put you on with your father."

*click*

"Mr. Freemond, you have a call from your son on line 1"

"_Thank you."_

*click*

One minute later, Mr. Freemond came rushing out.

"Miss Oakwood, take the rest of the afternoon off. My wife went into labor!"

"Yes, sir, and congratulations!"

"Thank you." He said running to the elevator, pressing the button, and stepping in.

James got up and said "I guess I can take you out earlier."

I took of my headset and got up turning off my computer.

"Yes. I suppose."

"Shall we?" said James offering his arm.

"We shall." I replied picking up my purse and taking his arm.

We walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button.

*Bing*

The elevator arrived. We stepped in.

"You know earlier when you said that thing about my hair?" James said pressing the button for the 1st floor.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know?"

I blushed.

"I'm a Harry Potter fan."

"Oh! Wonderful!" said James smiling.

"What? Wonderful?" I said confused.

"Yep."

"Aren't you to cancel since I might be going out with you just because you're famous?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" he repeated. "Because you just don't seem the type of woman to do that."

I grinned.

*Bing*

We stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the office building.

"Emily, can you tell me why Mr. Freemond rushed out of the building?" said Georgia, the receptionist of the building.

"Mrs. Freemond went into labor."

"Oh! Wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together.

James and I stepped out of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't really know any decent tea shops. My brother is the best tea-maker I know. So we're headed towards his flat."

My eyes were wide in shock.

_I was going to meet Oliver? I only just met James! _I thought.

"Here let me call him and tell him we're coming."

James pulled out his phone, dialed his brother's number.

"Hello, brother!" James said.

"_What is it?"_ asked Oliver on the other line.

"You at home?"

"_No."_

"Never mind! Bye! Love ya bro!" James said hanging up.

"I know a pizza place down the road. I go there for lunch sometimes."

"Nah, I'm not all that hungry. How about a walk around London?"

"Sure!"

We walked all around. James pointed things out I didn't recognize.

"I better get to my apartment. My flat." I said two hours later.

"Aw do you have to?" whined James.

"I've got a cat and it needs to be fed."

"Okay." pouted James.

"We're about a block away actually!"

We walked to the apartment building where I lived.

BOOM!

It started raining.

"Come on!" I said loudly over the thunder.

We ran inside.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll take you to your flat and call cab." He replied.

We headed up to my apartment.

"Well, bye then." I said getting ready to find my key to unlock my door.

"Bye. Umm, can I have your cell phone number?"

"Yeah, sure."

I told him my number while rummaging through my bag for my key. When I found it, I unlocked my door and then I got a text. I didn't recognize the number so it had to be from James. The text read :_ 'Kiss me?_' I turned around and saw James grinning walked closer to him.

I leaned up acting like I was about kiss him but instead whispered "Not this time."

I smiled and went into my apartment. I didn't know what else to do. That was the best day ever! Then I heard a 'Mow?' and looked down to find my cat, Dobby, looking up at me.

"Hey Dobbster!" I said to him, "Hungry? Are you, boy?"

I walked over to the small kitchen and picked up his cat bowls. I filled one with water and set it on the ground. Then I opened the cabinet under the sink and took out the small bag of cat food. Pouring it into the bowl, I couldn't help myself, smiled widely.

"Here you go, you little house cat."

Then there was knocking on the door.

"Emily! It's me, Carrie!"

Carrie was my neighbor. Like me, she was an American Harry Potter fan who moved to London. Except she has been living here for three years. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Emily! You'll never believe who just walked out of the building! James Phelps!" she said.

"I know that."

"How?"

"Come in and I will tell you."

Carrie stepped into my apartment. I explained everything. Why James was in the building, how I knew. Everything. Carrie practically flipped.

"OH MY WEASLEY!" Carrie was shrieking after I finished. "You have his number?"

"Yeah." I said and I showed her.

But I didn't tell her about the text he sent me.

"Well, I 'd better go." Said Carrie looking at her watch , " I have to get to work early tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

After Carrie left, I went into the small bedroom and put on my favorite pjs on. A white spaghetti strap and lavender colored pajama pants. I crawled into bed and thought "_Will he ask me out again?" _

Dobby hopped on my bed.

"Hey buddy." I said scratched behind his ear.

I turned off the small lamp and went to bed, thinking that this day was the best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up next morning to my telephone ringing. I got up out of bed and picked up the little house phone on my dresser.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Hello, It's Mr. Freemond. Is this Emily?" _said a voice on the other line.

"Oh yes! How's your wife?"

"_She's fine. Any way I'm taking two days off to spend time with her. I thought I would let you know." _

"Fine by me, sir!"

"_Well, good-bye then."_

"Good-bye, sir!" I said hanging up the phone.

I went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"What to have, what to have?" I thought aloud.

I opened a cabinet to grab my favorite cereal. I get the milk out of the refrigerator and poured it in. I stuck my spoon in and ate away. After I was done, I set my bowl and spoon in the sink and went into my room.

"Morning jog time!" I said opening my dresser and pulling out my sport clothes.

I put them on and pulled out some socks. After putting them on, I walked over to the bathroom. Picking up my toothbrush, I hummed 'My Shiny Teeth and Me' by a cartoon character called Chip Skylark. Then I brushed my hair and put it pigtails. When I was done, I went back to kitchen to feed Dobby.

"Dobby! Come here you little Singapura kitty! Breakfast!"

Dobby came scampering from the den of the apartment.

"Here ya go!" I said setting down the food bowl.

I looked at the clock. It read five minutes to ten. I put on my running shoes, grabbed my phone and Ipod from their chargers. Something was missing. _My key!_ I thought.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed it. My phone started vibrating. _Who is texting me at this time?_ I thought while getting my phone out of my pocket. 'Good Morning ,love.' It read.

It was a text from James. I texted him back. 'Morning, babe.'

'Answer me this : Will do me the honor and have lunch with me?'

'Sure, I've got the day off today.'

'Good, pick you up at 1:00'

'Ok, see you at 1:00 then.'

'Bye, love.'

I smiled as walked to the door.

"Bye, Dobby!" I said shutting it.

Locking it, I went to the stairs of the building. I put my ear buds in my ears and pressed play on my Ipod. I walked out of the building. Picture to Burn was playing on my Ipod.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
And by the way..._

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid- 

"WHOA!"

Someone knocked me down.

"Oh, sorry! Can I help you up?" said the guy.

"Yeah, thanks."

He handed me his hand and I grasped it. After I was off the ground, I put my Ipod on pause.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As looked at him, I realized that I was talking to Daniel Radcliffe! _ Whoa! Another Harry Potter star?_ I was thinking. I didn't want to draw attention to him so I didn't say anything.

"My name is Emily Oakwood." I said putting out my hand.

"Daniel Radcliffe." said Daniel shaking my hand. " Can I buy you some tea to apologize?"

"Sure. That's fine."

He lead me to a small café just down the street.

"You American?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been living here for about five months."

"Neat."

Then I got a text. Since I had put my phone on the table, Daniel could see who it was from.

"James. Your boyfriend?" He asked indicating my phone.

"Umm. Not sure yet." I said picking up my phone.

'Need to change that time, love to 12:30.'

I replied ' Fine by me!, babe.'

" Okay. I can't do this any more!" I said to Daniel.

"Do what?"

"Well! I'm a Harry Potter fan and I'm going die if I don't say anything."

"Go ahead." He smirked while sipping his tea.

"Oh my god! Daniel Radcliffe! Yay! Wahoo!" I said.

He started laughing. So did I!

After a moment, we both sipped our tea.

"Well this was nice." I said smiling.

"Yes, it was." said Daniel.

I checked my watch.

"Oh, I better run!" I said picking up my phone.

"Okay, bye and don't worry about the check. I've got it."

"Thanks for the tea , Daniel!"

I pushed play on my Ipod again. As I jogged back to apartment, I was thinking. _Whoa! Two Harry potter stars! Oh my god! _I went back to my apartment to get ready for lunch with James. _This is amazing! I think this is like our 2__nd__ date! _ I thought wildly. I pulled out a purple top and jean shorts. I put on some sandals and then put my hair in a braid.

_This date is going to rock._ I thought as I went into the den to watch some television.


End file.
